1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling motors of the image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which is capable of controlling motors mounted in the image forming apparatus using an enable signal and a method of controlling motors of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that performs generating, printing, receiving, and transmitting an image, and may be a printing machine, a scanner, a copy machine, a fax machine, and a multifunctional peripheral combining these features.
Such image forming apparatuses include motors to perform various functions, for example, transferring and supplying a printing medium. Recently, the image forming apparatus can mount option units which perform various functions, such as an auto document feeder (ADF) unit, a finisher unit, a high capacity feeder (HCF) unit, and a double capacity feeder (DCF) unit, and thus the number of motors capable of being mounted to the image forming apparatus is increased.
Accordingly, as the number of motors in an image forming apparatus increases, more control pins of a controlling element to control motors are required. Therefore, in order to reduce fabrication costs, a way to reduce the number of control pins of a controlling element to control a motor or a way to reduce the number of various elements to control a motor has been required.